Drabbles of The Lives of the Ex-Fugitives
by Ginger-Snapp
Summary: On the Run - what happens to Meg, Aiden, and all those lucky (or unlucky) individuals they met along the way? Drabbles on the lives of the Falconers before, after, and during their flight for their lives.
1. Mac Mulvey's at it Again

**Drabbles of The Lives of the Ex-Fugitives**

Ginger-Snapp

* * *

><p>These are some missing scenes, continuations, and short pieces about the lives of characters involved in the Gordan Korman series, On The Run. I will explain in each one when it occurs and maybe a short blurb about the characters or situation if warranted. There will be no self insertions or original characters (unless it is just to shed some light on a main character) so please do not worry about reading something out of a middle school lit project.<p>

Also I don't currently have a beta so feel free to make corrections when you r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the On the Run series, or any of its related characters, story-lines, etc. All of that is written and owned by the talented YA author, Gordan Korman. These stories are meant only for fun and for thought, and are not for profit in any way.

* * *

><p><em>Mac Mulvey's at it Again<em>

_Not too long after the Falconers have returned home_

His fingers moved sluggishly over the keyboard, like he was still getting used to it again. It was interesting to watch, thought Meg. They all had certainly gone through interesting changes after their respective ordeals. Aiden still looked for exits in every building they entered together. Meg could be roused from sleep at the smallest sound. Apparently not using a computer for a year had dampened her father's confidence in typing without looking. But slowly words sprawled across the word processor as she read over his shoulder:

Mac looked desperately around – the crazed Scotsman was feet away, roaring his fury like the bears that haunt the woods of his homeland. Where could he hide on this Belgian street full of airy cafes and tourist attractions? People were starting to scatter in face of this kilted monster, leaving the path to him wide open. Where to hide where to hide where to hide wher

It was obvious now that her father was no longer typing out Mac's but his own thoughts.

"How about a movie theater?"

He jerked around, startled she had even been there. Meg hadn't meant to be so silent. "What was that, sweetheart?" His hair had grown back enough from the prison cut to hang in his eyes, and brushing it away was becoming a new habit for him. It was something she sympathized with, her last dye job still black at the tips of her hair.

"Well, Mac could hide in a movie theater. If its a tourist town, there has to be a theater near by. He can duck in and just watch the show while he lays low, as long as he not too tall." Her father just stared at her blankly, his mouth falling open slightly in surprise at his 11 year old daughter. "What?" she said defensively, bringing her bowl of mac and cheese closer to her chest. "Aiden used to say it was a great plan. Somewhere dark, quiet, where people only see the back of your head."

There was another moment of silence, and then a series of short blusters that might have been protests. Meg silenced these with a wave of her hand, now containing a loaded fork-full of cheese covered noodles. "I'm just saying. I used it in Boston. If you're on the run, never underestimate the luxury of staying seated for two hours. Not everything is all drama an glamor, Dad."

After a moment, her father thanked her, and turned to add in her suggestion. It didn't really matter much anyways, no one would be reading this novel. No one would be publishing anymore novels under the Falconer name now that it had become notorious in so many different ways. But somehow John Falconer was still having trouble processing that his children could now act as research resources on how to write murder mystery novels.

* * *

><p><em>Not great, I know. I never know how to end a drabble. But anyways, I love it when people don't really understand how much a part of their lives this becomes. <em>

_Read and Review, or dont. I just wanted to add a little to this fandom as it is interesting to me. _


	2. Mouthing Off

**Drabbles of The Lives of the Ex-Fugitives**

Ginger-Snapp

* * *

><p>These are some missing scenes, continuations, and short pieces about the lives of characters involved in the Gordan Korman series, On The Run. I will explain in each one when it occurs and maybe a short blurb about the characters or situation if warranted. There will be no self insertions or original characters (unless it is just to shed some light on a main character) so please do not worry about reading something out of a middle school lit project.<p>

Also I don't currently have a beta so feel free to make corrections when you r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the On the Run series, or any of its related characters, story-lines, etc. All of that is written and owned by the talented YA author, Gordan Korman. These stories are meant only for fun and for thought, and are not for profit in any way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mouthing Off<em>**

_A few days after the release of the falconers. Of course, reporters were everywhere at their home all over again, asking for thoughts, feelings, and emotions on their appeal, and on the now famous Falconer children. So Meg makes good on a promise she made some time ago._

"I don't want to do this. We don't need any more publicity." Aiden Falconer had learned not to like the spotlight, whether it came from your parent's trial, the bullies in juvie, or pedestrians on the street. It always mean bad business.

"Well suck it up, the camera's aren't going to go away any time soon, dummy." Meg Falconer felt much the same as her brother, but as usual there were two sides to their approaches. While Aiden had preached patience, claiming that the story would die down in a few weeks, Meg believed in running right up to problems and punching them in the face. Since she wasn't allowed to do that to the reporters on their lawn, she had to do it another way. "Besides, we promised."

While Aidan grumbled and walked into the station, their parents walked quietly behind, slightly amused at how their opinions on the subject didn't seem to matter. Meg and Aidan were clearly used to doing things on their own, and seemed to forget that they now needed an adult to sign the wavers that came with doing a radio interview.

The assistant at the front desk was perky and blond, not the kind of woman Meg was expecting to be in charge of who got into and out of the Mouth's studio. She had imagined big tough security guards to keep out police and people who wanted to beat up the shock jock. It made her wonder if the Mouth of America got many visitors. Aiden was just glad there were no security guards to worry about. Their parents took the paperwork from her and sat in the waiting room, filling out forms. It wasn't but two minutes before the Mouth came out of his studio to greet them. He was a thin man with scraggly, grey facial hair and dark freckles all over his nose, like he's spent too long out in the sun as a child. He wasn't at all like they were expecting. He looked like he could be someone's push-over grandfather, not like a man who could command thousands of people with his voice.

"Aiden, Meg, its great to finally meet you kids!" He shook their hands roughly, the energy of his actions more in line with the radio host they knew than his appearance suggested. "I can't believe you're here! And whats more that you kids actually managed to do it. Justice for the common man!" Their faces were more familiar to the Mouth, having been plastered everywhere for days. He noticed that Aiden, the boy, was still a little leery of him, while Meg beamed up at him like he was the only friend she'd ever had.

"I couldn't believe how you got us out of Denver like that!" Meg gushed to him, oblivious (or just choosing to ignore) her brother's standoffishness.

"A team effort, don' ya think kid?" Meg and the Mouth high fived, but the energy between the two drained quickly when Louise put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Both the Falconers now stood behind their children, expressions carefully neutral. The Mouth, to his credit, did not look away from them, but stood straighter and became serious. His voice lowered to a more serious and formal tone. "Dr. John and Dr. Louise Falconer." He took a step closer to them and the kids. "I owe you the vastest of apologies. I know I can never take back those things I said about you on the air, the letters I told people to write or the foul opinions I spread about your family. I can only hope that my actions on behalf of your children might temper my terrible actions towards you."

The Falconers all exchanged glances, even Meg staying silent for a moment.

It was John Falconer that spoke first. "You changed your mind about us, and you supported our children. That counts for something." Aiden suspected that would be the most they would get out of their father.

"We're really here for the children. Its what they want to do. We don't plan on speaking or being interviewed, if that's alright." Louise Falconer was a little more forgiving than her husband, but not by much.

"Can we get this thing started or are we going to sit here all day?" Meg complained. Aiden nudged her. Since they were no longer on the run, she had taken to being loudmouthed and brazen at every possible moment. They weren't in danger of being caught, but Meg was in danger of being strangled by her older brother.

The Shock-Jock laughed at them, a large rumbly laugh that, like his voice, didn't fit with his body. "Alright, lets go into the recording studio."

"We're coming to the end of the show here, folks. I've promised Aiden and Meg that we will not be taking any callers, so to finish up the interview, is there anything you kids would like to say to the people of America?"

Meg and Aiden looked at each other and nodded. This was as good a moment as any to bring out the list. Aiden started off tentatively. "Yeah, Mouth, there is something we'd like to share. We know that we did a lot of bad stuff when we were on the run trying to save our parents."

Meg broke in. "We had to do a lot of it, just to survive. But we always planned on making amends. So yesterday Aiden and I made a list of everything we did and what we need to pay back."

"We can't do everything," Aiden stressed, "like the man hours the police put in or the damage caused when Frank Lindenauer attacked us..."

"But everything we stole or damaged we'll pay back. But it'll take us a while. I'm not even allowed to work for another 4 years."

"Not that anyone would hire us anyways," Aiden mumbled.

"Shut it! My brother and I just wanted everyone to know that. We wont be reading off names or anything, we'd be here forever, but it includes some of the stuff we told you about in this interview, and some stuff we left out and maybe if we remember anything else."

The Mouth piped back up, signaling the end of the time slot. "There you have it. Aiden and Meg Falconer, two kids who singlehandedly caught a terrorist while on the run trying to save their parents. They're true American heroes! Thats the way I see it. You got a problem with that?"

The ON-AIR light flashed for a moment and then went out. Meg immediately turned and hugged the man who had once called or her parent's execution.

"No problem at all."

* * *

><p><em>I imagine the interview to be just them going over the higlights of the adventure, answering questions about the most prolific stunts and screw-ups, and the Falconer kids just generally setting the record straight. I doubt it would have been very in depth. I love the Mouth though. He's one of my favorite parts, and I don't necessarily like my version of them going to give the interview, but I like the idea of them (Meg mostly) fulfilling their promises and even becoming fond of the shock jock himself. <em>

_Feel free to review. This fandom deserves more stories. Next I might do them paying some stuff back mor eon the family recovery, or someone joining the track team. Who knows? -Ginger out_


	3. To Flee or not to Flee

**Drabbles of The Lives of the Ex-Fugitives**

Ginger-Snapp

These are some missing scenes, continuations, and short pieces about the lives of characters involved in the Gordan Korman series, On The Run. I will explain in each one when it occurs and maybe a short blurb about the characters or situation if warranted. There will be no self insertions or original characters (unless it is just to shed some light on a main character) so please do not worry about reading something out of a middle school lit project.

Also I don't currently have a beta so feel free to make corrections when you r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the On the Run series, or any of its related characters, story-lines, etc. All of that is written and owned by the talented YA author, Gordan Korman. These stories are meant only for fun and for thought, and are not for profit in any way.

_To Flee or Not to Flee_

_Set maybe a 7 or 8 months after the events of the series. Adien and Meg are situated back in school. Most of the press and attention has died down some, but the kids still live in fame/infamy at school, and they try to fade into the background as much as is possible. This is what happens when Meg tries to join a team. _

Meg hated wearing the school gym uniform. The shorts were orange, and it reminded her of the scratchy prison jumpsuits. None of the Falconer family owned any orange clothing anymore. It hadn't been a conscious thing, but one day when her mom had finally gathered the growing pile of goodwill clothes, a disproportionate amount had been that hated hue.

Other than her uniform, however, she didn't really have much to complain about this afternoon. School had gone relatively well. She'd had someone to talk to at lunch and only two people had called her a traitor today. Meg couldn't believe that even after everything came out, some people still thought their family was to blame for the terrorist cell information. They'd believed the government the first time around, when the Falconers were innocent – why couldn't they believe the official story now?

"Fff...Margaret! Make sure you stretch!" Coach Ferrara directed his words at her direEven the teachers avoided calling Meg by her last name, afraid it might rile the other kids up. Aiden had mentioned the same problem to her. Still, she moved to stretching, copying some of the other kids who looked like they knew what they were doing. Aiden had joked a few weeks ago about joining the track team, seeing as the kids had plenty of practice running already, but when she'd perked up at the idea her brother had immediately put his hands up. "Oh no. You are not making me run ever again in my life. Never mind for _fun_."

He'd ended up running for his life as she chased him with a permanent marker, both of them laughing.

When she saw the poster for tryouts today at school she'd impulsively taken her brother's joking advice.

So here she stood, awkwardly stretching and wearing a friends borrowed gym uniform. Despite it being months since they'd been on the run, Meg was confident and over-enthusiastic as always. She imagined herself winning first place trophies, them having to announce her name over the intercom with all the other winning athletes on monday mornings. She imagined a trophy with the name Margaret Falconer etched defiantly in the golden number one. Then maybe people would stop thinking of her as a freak, and think of her as Meg, the track-star.

"Okay," Coach Ferrara yelled across the practice track. "Line up. I've got 10 spots. First 10 across the finish line get them." She'd spent months running for her life, and months before that doing back-breaking manual labor. She could do this.

The whistle blowed and she took off.

"So, Meg. Anything interesting happen at school today?" Her father twirled some spaghetti on his fork.

"Not really. They skipped me in roll call again today."

"Hmph. I'm really going to have to talk to the school about that."

Meg and Aiden shared a look. Their skill at silent, instant communication they'd perfected while evading the law hadn't abandoned them yet. Neither of them needed the extra attention.

"Don't worry about it Dad," Aiden spoke up. "Just give it more time. Once the extra media from the lawsuit dies down, things will get better at school." Meg nodded to add her agreement with this plan.

Louise spoke up. "Meg tried out for a sport today, didn't you sweetie?" She looked to her husband and added, "I picked her up late from school, which is why you had to cook tonight."

Her dad asked "Really? What sport?" at the same time Aiden groaned and rolled his eyes. "You didn't."

"Yeah, I did. I tried out for the track team at school." She didn't offer up anymore information, which was so unlike Meg that her dad prompted her to speak.

"Well...how did it go?"

"Good I guess. I made it on the team. I suck at long distance running though. I was only decent in sprinting."

"What days are the practices? It's not going to interfere with your homework or your tutoring, is it?" Louise looked like she was already adjusting the master schedule in her mind. Between their parent's tentative return to teaching, the lawsuit and meetings with lawyers, picking up the kids from school or tutoring, individual and family therapy that she had insisted on, and just generally dealing with the aftermath of being locked up for almost a year, the family was fairly busy.

"I'm not really sure when practices are. I just decided to go on a whim. I haven't even decided if I'm going to join yet."

"Why?" Aiden asked. "You seemed so eager last week."

"Its just a lot to deal with, you know? Between everything thats going on with the family right now, and trying to make up for all that lost school time."

Mom and Dad nodded like this was sensible, and John started recounting the time he'd tried out for the raquetball team in college and failed miserably. Meg and Aiden laughed at the right moments – they'd heard it before – but Aiden was giving her _that _look, the one that said he knew she was lying and was curious about why. Still, he didn't bring it up until after they finsihed cleaning the kitchen and went upstairs.

"So whats the deal with the track team. Why the sudden disinterest?"

"I dunno. I wanted to be awesome at it and have it be this big punch in the face to everyone."

"So, did you suck or something? I'ts been a while since we really ran. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, thats not it. I mean, yeah I wasn't amazing or anything, but I held my own. I think its...well..." it wasn't something she liked to talk about, not with her mom, certainly not with the family therapist, and not really even with Aiden. She was very close to her brother, but neither of them liked discussing the negative effects of their time on the run. He just waited, arranging his homework in the order of its due date and not looking at her so as not to pressure her.

"It just doesn't feel worth it anymore," she blurted. "There was no real _reason _to be running, no spark, no adrenalin."

"No threat. No real risk. I get it."

"Exactly! And because of it I wasn't nearly as fast as I used to be."

Her brother looked downcast. "I get it. I've been thinking lately about that kind of thing. We've accomplished so much. How can getting caught up in school, or getting my drivers license, or winning the science fair even compare to uncovering the biggest treason case in America? To saving our parents?"

"Maybe we're just burnt out. We put _everything_ on the line for them. Now theres no challenge to anything anymore."

"Maybe we'll become adrenalin junkies. Maybe being fugitives and jailbirds has made us into washouts.

"Hell no!" Meg cursed. She'd picked up some bad habits at the last prison she hadn't been entirely able to root out yet. "If I see another cell before I die it'll be too soon."

"Still. We're going to have to figure out how to adjust to normal life again before we start cliff-diving or something."

"Mom and Dad would looooove that." Meg wished that Aiden had the answer, but she was glad that he atleast understood where she was coming from. They'd had their break, months of time to rest and feel like everything was going to be okay. But now Meg was getting...antsy. Restless.

"Maybe you should stay on the track team though. Maybe the adrenalin of competition will help. Atleast you wont get fat like I have!" This was a joke. They had both put on a couple of pounds since becoming lawful citizens. They were pretty much back to their original sizes now that they were eating more than whatever they could beg or steal.

"Maybe. We'll see. If they make me wear that gym uniform though, I'm out. I'm not touching an orange piece of clothing ever again."

Adien nodded in agreement and they headed to bed.

A few weeks later, Meg returned home with her mother and showed the men her first trophy – 3rd place, with the name Margaret Falconer engraved on the front in the cheap plastic. It wasn't quite enough: she still felt jumpy, but the running gave her somewhere to put her extra energy, and she now had something else to add to her resume. _Margaret Falconer: 1__st__ grade spelling bee champion, fugitive (now exonerated), and track team member. _It was something new. A sort of beginning. And now Aiden wouldn't be able to outrun her when he joked that he was joking to dress up as a cop at her next match so she'd get a first place trophy.

_Not the best thing I've ever written. I wanted it to be shorter and less heavy handed, but the subject leads into deeper problems and scars the kids would have from their time on the run. Just a silly piece. As some information, in my universe the Falconers would have had to be held back a year because of allt he schooling they missed. They have personal tutors in order to help them catch up. The family therapy is a requirement of the federal government as one of the conditions of Meg and Aiden's full pardon. The individual therapy is a requirement of their mother. The lawsuit mentioned is one where the Falconer's are sueing the united states government for false imprionement, emotional and financial damages, etc. I plan on writing something about that later. _

_Thanks to my two reviewers. Its nice to have some on this little fandom. It motivates me to keep writing. /Ginger_


End file.
